The Rescuers-Toy Story2
by Mustard Lady
Summary: My version of Toy Story2. Woody is mysteriously stolen and it's up to Buzz Lightyear to save him! Buzz enlists the help of his friends-including a princess?-to form a rescue party in traveling across the Tri-County area to find their beloved sheriff. In the mean time, Woody has met some new, fun friends who need his help, but can he help them? Which great sacrifice will he choose?


**This is my version of Toy Story2! One of my all time favorite Disney! I don't own Toy Story. I'm not changing the main plot, just adding some of my own stuff. I've wanted to do this for years. Hope someone enjoys it. I'm not typing out the whole film, just different parts, mostly of the rescue party. Sorry if I didn't get all the movie lines straight.**

 **When I keep referring to the princess doll as small or little, what I mean is that she's petite and dainty. She's also short, like Rapunzel from Tangled. She just comes up to Buzz's shoulder.**

 **This story will not be centered on Buzz and Jessie's relationship. Sorry. But you can read of romantic shots between them in my other fanfics.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Stolen!**

"What's he doing?" Slinky asked, worried. The obese, greedy man down in the driveway was trying to pry open the locked cash box.

"I can't watch! Can someone cover my eyes?" Rex cried frantically.

"Oh no, he's stealing Woody!" Buzz exclaimed. The toys watched as the thief headed for his snazzy vehicle. They could see their beloved sheriff's legs dangling out of the leather bag.

"Where _is_ he going?" Slinky gasped.

"Somebody do something!" Rex added.

"Woody!" Mitsy called out. Buzz set Lenny down and slid down the drain pipe.

"Buzz!" Bo Peep called after him. He landed on the ground and dashed forward.

"Get him, Buzz!" Potato Head said calmly. The Space Ranger reached the mailbox just as the car was pulling away from the driveway.

"Oh, Buzz, hurry," Mitsy cried. Buzz hopped onto the back bumper of the getaway car and managed to pop the trunk open but was thrown off! His heart sank as the car sped away, carrying his best friend in the whole world into captivity. A large feather landed next to him, one of their only clues. The toys left on the window sill looked on in dismay.

"Why would someone steal Woody?" Bo Peep cried.

* * *

Woody gasped when he read the sign on the door of the apartment building, _No Children Allowed._ What was going to happen to him?

* * *

Buzz walked up to Etch. " _That's_ where I need to go," he remarked in a determined voice, pointing to the farmer chicken icon on the screen.

"You can't go, Buzz," Rex protested. "You'll never make it there."

"Woody once risked his life to save me," Buzz spoke as he copied the map with a pencil. "I couldn't call myself his friend if I weren't willing to do the same. So who's with me?"

Slinky immediately stepped forward. "Woody's in trouble and needs our help," he said. "You can count me in!"

"Me too!" Rex said excitedly. As the volunteers prepared, Buzz stood on the desk waiting for them when the little princess approached him.

"Buzz, let me come too. Y-you might need me," Mitsy said quickly after a deep breath.

The level-headed Space Ranger stared at her in disbelief. "Uh, I'm not so sure that's a good idea," he responded, several scenarios popping into his mind. _She'll never be able to keep up. She's too_ _small_ _._

"Hang on. You don't know what kind of obstacles you're going to come up against," Mitsy persisted. "I'm smaller than you, and there _might_ be some narrow spaces that I'd be able to crawl through. It's better to be prepared."

 _That is true,_ Buzz thought, but his face remained unchanged. He didn't want her to jump head first into a dangerous mission and beg later to be taken back home. Mitsy's face grew solemn.

"Buzz, please," she looked directly into his eyes with determination and pleading. "Woody is _my_ friend too. You asked for whoever was willing to assist you! You didn't say _anything_ about size or brand. Woody needs all of us. I want to help you. Please, Buzz?"

"Yeah, but I...I meant..." Buzz stared thoughtfully at the princess. _I'll never forgive myself if she gets hurt on the trek, especially if I could've kept it from happening. But she's right. I **did** ask for who was willing to help, no strings attached. _And living in Andy's room under Woody's direction, if there was one thing Buzz had learned about respect, it was that he should never underestimate size or ability, no matter what kind of toy. Besides, it wasn't as if Bo Peep was the one speaking to him right now. Now, there was a mission impossible: she was made of porcelain, and would never make it.

Perhaps Mitsy was right, perhaps Buzz might need her in this journey. He still hesitated though. "Mitsy, I'm telling you right now so you're forewarned," he said firmly. "This is going to be a rough trip. We're going to have to do a lot of walking. And I don't want you to get hurt."

Mitsy's face fell and she rubbed her hands together. "I know," she said in defeat. Buzz could see that she was very disappointed. He cleared his throat.

"Do you _think_ you would be able to keep up with us?" he asked nervously. Mitsy looked back up at him in surprise, her eyes brightening. She stood straight up like a soldier.

"I promise I'll do my best," she said hopefully.

 _I don't know **how** I got talked into this. _"All right," Buzz sighed. "Grab your cape. We're heading out before too long."

Mitsy's face lit up, she quivered, and clenched her fists happily. The way she pranced around reminded Buzz of an excited little puppy. "Oh, thank you, Buzz! I'll try not to complain and I'll stick close to you guys, I promise. You're not going to lose me in the big city!" And she scurried away.

"I hope I haven't made a decision I'm going to regret," Buzz whispered to himself.

* * *

"Okay, fellows. Let's roll!" Potato Head said, ready for action. Trolling on the level top of the gable outside Andy's bedroom, one by one, the toys rode down Slinky's back end to the sidewalk.

"We'll be back before Andy gets home," Buzz said firmly, snapping on his helmet.

"Don't talk to any toy you don't know!" Mrs. Potato Head shouted as Bo Peep, Wheezy, and the others waved good-bye.

"To Al's Toy Barn...and beyond!" Buzz saluted as he rode down Slinky, then the dog grabbed himself and tumbled to the ground with his friends. "All right, troops," Buzz remarked with excitement and persistence, pointing. "Let's go! Advance!" And their journey began.

* * *

 **In Al's Penthouse**

"Japan?" Woody sputtered. "No, no, no, no, no, no, I can't go to Japan."

Jessie chuckled nervously. "What do you mean?"

"I have to get back to my owner, Andy. Hey, look, look. See?" He held up his boot. The roundup gang's faces dropped and Jessie gasped.

"He still has an owner," she said urgently. She clutched her chest, gasping with panic on her face. "No, can't go. I can't go in storage again! I just can't!"

"Jessie? Jessie..." the Prospector tried to calm her.

"I won't go back in the dark!" The cowgirl cried.

 _What did I do?_ Woody whispered to himself, totally confused. "Wait, what's the matter? What's wrong with her?"

"Well, we've been in storage for a long time, waiting for you," the Prospector dramatically explained.

"Why me?"

"The museum's only interested in the collection if you're in it, Woody. Without you, we go back into storage. It's that simple."

 _Man, that's terrible,_ Woody thought to himself. _I'm the only way out these guys have?_

"Oh, you traitor! It's not fair! How could you do this to us?" Jessie hollered angrily at him.

"Whoa now! Hey, look. I'm sorry," Woody protested, "but this is all a big mistake. You see, I was in this yard sale..."

"Yard sale?" The Prospector sputtered. "Why were you in a yard sale if you have an owner?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to be there," Woody tried to explain. "I was trying to save another toy..."

"Was it because you were damaged?" Prospector interrupted. "Hmm? Did this Andy break you?"

"Yeah, but...no! No, no, no, no, no. It...it was an accident..."

"Sounds like he _really_ loves you," Jessie said arrogantly.

"It's _not_ like that, okay?" Woody fumed. "Lay off of my Andy! He never did anything to you. Oh, and another thing: I'm _not_ going to any museum!"

"Well, I'm not going back into storage!" Jessie yelled back, then they heard heavy footsteps in the hall.

"Al's coming!" Prospector gasped...

* * *

"I _am_ missing my arm!" Woody screamed at the Prospector who shook his head sympathetically.

" _Big_ deal," Jessie snarled, firing a plunger at the cardboard Woody, right between the eyes, with a plastic gun from the Roundup collection. "Let him go," Jessie said in mockery. "I'm sure his precious _Andy_ is dying to play with a one-armed cowboy doll."

"Why, Jessie, you know he wouldn't last an hour on the streets in his condition," Prospector corrected. "It's a dangerous world out there for a toy."

Woody clutched his pop seam where his arm had been. He couldn't leave without his arm! What was he going to do now?

* * *

 **The Rescue Party**

Buzz skipped forward to the mailbox, then gave his friends the signal to join him. Rex skipped away from the brush, looking like a moving bush. He whimpered nervously and shed his leaves. All but one was gone by the time he reached Buzz and Rex grinned sheepishly. Slinky and Mitsy snuck quickly across the sidewalk, with Potato Head and Hamm following them but Hamm flipped over and his money flew out as his cork popped out. He turned away, looking very embarrassed. "All right, all right, nobody look until I get until I get my cork back in," he whined.

"Good work, men," Buzz praised his friends.

 _I'm not a man,_ Mitsy thought to herself.

"Two blocks down, and only nineteen more to go." Buzz said happily, but his friends all groaned.

"Are we going to do this all night? My parts are killing me," Potato Head moaned as he sat on the ground rubbing his sore, plastic blue shoes.

Buzz knew his friends were probably a bit tuckered, but still, he expected them to have more spirit. After all, they were doing all of this for Woody! "Come on, fellas," He tried to encourage them. "Did Woody give up when Sid had me strapped to a rocket?"

"No." They all said lowly.

"No. And did he give up when you guys threw him out of the back of that moving van?"

"Oh, you _had_ to bring that up," Potato Head complained.

"No, he didn't!" Buzz said sharply, causing Mitsy and Slinky to shrink back. "We have a friend in need, and we will _not_ rest until he's safe in Andy's room! Now, let's move out!"

"Oh," Mitsy sighed and stepped forward. "We're right behind you, Super Agent," she said, trying to remain positive and the other toys followed the fearless Space Ranger.

By and by, the pace dwindled. "Come on, guys," Buzz kept saying. "We're making good time. Keep it up." Of course, he continued to lead the charge but the others were becoming weary. Within another hour, they were aching unbearably for a rest.

"Buzz," Mitsy panted, "I...I hate to say this, but I...I've got to stop! I can't take another step unless we sit down."

"Please, Buzz. Can't we have a break?" Rex asked breathlessly.

"Buzz, we've been going on for hours. Please, let's call it recess," Slinky begged.

"Don't you think we've earned some relaxation?" Hamm remarked.

"Yeah. You've been driving us into the pavement," Potato Head complained, earning him five annoyed glares.

Buzz stared, exasperated at his band. The longer they kept going, the sooner they would reach Woody. But he did take note that Mitsy didn't have plastic feet like the rest of them, and her little sock ones must be dead sore. He blamed himself for not thinking of it sooner. "Here, Your Highness. Let me give you a hand," he sighed and came to the wincing princess sitting on her knees. "Come on." He picked her up off the ground, intending to carry her. "We can't stay here, troops. We should be near the park. We'll stop there." They all sighed heavily. "it shouldn't be far."

"I told you this was a bad idea," Potato Head remarked (jealous of Mitsy not having to walk). "I knew bringing a girl along would slow us down." Mitsy looked at him sadly.

"Speak for yourself," Hamm shot back at him. "If _your_ feet bother you so much, why don't you let Rex carry _you?"_

" _No,"_ Rex cried. He was pretty tired.

"Hold on, everyone, just settle down," Buzz ordered. Things were starting to go south.

"We're wasting time here arguing," Slinky spoke up. "Let's just keep going so we can get to the park quicker."

"Slink's right. Let's go," Buzz said, and they inched forward. Mitsy leaned her small head wearily on his shoulder. _I've got to admit,_ Buzz thought to himself, _I expected her to give up during our first half hour. But, I was wrong. She persisted in "treading water" for three whole blocks._ Mitsy had shown signs of fatigue, as had the guys. The last hour was the most that Buzz had heard her complain about anything. She'd been trying so hard not to, because she didn't want to hear any _I told you so_ 's from Buzz if it could be prevented.

If Buzz had his way, the group would trod all night nonstop and at a quick pace. But he knew better than to expect that to actually happen. Usually the toys were asleep with Andy at this time of night. _Maybe that's another reason they want to take a break._ Personally, he felt just fine and raring to go, filled with the drive to find Woody and bring him safely back home. But that was the Space Ranger mode in him. And if Woody _was_ here, he'd tell Buzz to let them rest. _They'll probably feel better once they've had a load off their feet,_ Buzz told himself. _What was I thinking? They won't do Woody or myself any good if they're drained of stamina and energy when we need them to take action! I'll take better care of them._

"You wore the wrong kind of walking shoes for this trek, Your Highness." Hamm teased Mitsy. She glanced at him skeptically.

"Uh, they're the only shoes I've got." She remarked.

"Yeah. That's what I mean." Hamm chuckled and Mitsy shook her head. If anyone could keep up a sense of humor, dry or not, while being exhausted at the same time, it was the smart alek piggy bank.

"I'm sorry, Buzz," Mitsy almost whispered to him. "But my feet hurt too much. I'll be on my toes though once we've had a rest! I will, I will. I want us to find Woody too..."

"It's okay, Mitsy," Buzz said kindly. "You don't have to apologize for something you can't help. _I'm_ sorry that I've been pushing you all so hard. I'm just hoping for us to reach Al's Toy Barn by morning. That's my goal."

"Are we any closer, Buzz?" Rex asked.

"M mm. We're getting there." Ten minutes later, they reached the city park and Buzz said that they could rest in the bushes. He set the princess down and they all made themselves comfortable. "We'll take an hour and a half's rest here," Buzz informed his friends. "If you're planning to catch up on sleep, better do it while you can. Because once we hit the road again, we're going to keep at it. But you all get some rest and take a breather for now. Enjoy it."

"Thanks a lot, Buzz," the toys all smiled at him. And while they took it easy, he checked the map and observed their surroundings. _Well, we've still got a long ways to go,_ he whispered to himself. _But every foot of ground we cover will get us closer to our destination. Every little bit helps._

* * *

 **At Al's Penthouse**

Woody looked to his right and saw that the remote control was below Jessie's case. _Sassafras! I should've guessed,_ Woody thought. Al found the remote, turned off the TV, and walked into the other room...with Woody's amputated arm! The moment the door shut, Woody glared at the cowgirl and burst out of his display case. "What _is_ your problem?!" Woody growled. "Look, I'm sorry I can't help you guys out-really-I am. But you didn't have to go and pull a stunt like that!"

"What?" Jessie sputtered. "You think I did that?"

 _Oh, please!_ Woody thought. "Oh, right, right, the TV just happened to turn on, and the remote magically ends up in front of you."

"You calling me a liar?"

"Well, if the boot fits," Woody said arrogantly.

" _Say that again,"_ Jessie snarled.

" _If the boots fits_ ," Woody remarked, drawing out every syllable for emphasis.

"Okay, cowboy," Jessie said, pulling her hat down almost over her eyes. Bullseye flew out of his case and ducked into a cookie jar. Jessie charged forward and pounced onto Woody like a cougar. They tumbled over and she pinned him to the ground. "Take it back! Take it back!" She barked as she pulled his only arm.

"Don't think just 'cause you're a girl I'm going to take it easy on you!" Woody huffed, which only made Jessie more angry, and she jerked his arm back hard, causing him to yelp.

"Jessie, Woody, stop this at once!" The Prospector declared, and fell forward. Jessie and Bullseye helped him up. "I don't know how that television turned on, but fighting about it isn't helping anything."

"If I had both my arms..." Woody said through seething teeth, and Jessie glared at him dangerously.

"Well, the fact is you don't, Woody. So I suggest you just wait until morning. The cleaner will come, fix your arm..."

"And then I'm out of here." Bullseye's face face fell sadly. "Oh, no, no, Bullseye. Don't take it that way." Woody tried to say encouragingly. "It's just that Andy..."

" _Andy, Andy, Andy,"_ Jessie sharply cut him off, wrapping her arms around the horse and leading him away. "That's all he ever talks about." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Bullseye turned and looked sadly back at the cowboy.

Woody didn't know what to say. He sighed heavily.

* * *

 **A Piece of Advice**

Most of Andy's toys in the city park were sleeping soundly. Buzz had been observing the landscape while the others slept. At one point, he heard a timid voice lightly shrieking, and at first thought maybe one of his friends was having a nightmare. Then he realized with relief that it was only Rex, talking in his sleep! _"I can do it! I can do it! Stay still, oh, please stay still!"_ Rex cried. _"You can't do this to me, Zurg. I'm Buzz Lightyear and I **will** beat this, no matter how long it takes! I can do it!" _Buzz couldn't help chuckling to himself as he listened to the dinosaur's pitiful, but determined pep talk to himself.

"He'll never give up until he conquers that enemy, make believe or not." Buzz smiled. Slinky wasn't talking, but even with his eyes closed, his paws were rapidly waving back and forth and he kept nodding his head. Buzz supposed that the dog was dreaming about chasing the thief who'd stolen his good pal. Then Slinky's tail wagged in his sleep. "Probably caught him. Must be giving him a great feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction." Buzz shook his head, smiling at his little canine buddy, who would stop at nothing to rescue Woody, whether in the conscious or subconscious!

Presently, Buzz was watching a very interesting scenario when he noticed that the princess was tossing around in her sleep, then she woke with a start. She looked around frightfully. "Woody?" She asked yearningly.

"Mitsy," Buzz said calmly, touching her shoulder, causing the princess to jump and gasp in astonishment.

"Ah! Oh, Buzz! It's you!" Mitsy breathed heavily with relief. "Y-you startled me."

"I didn't mean to, sorry," Buzz stated. "Are you all right?"

"I heard the siren. It scared me. Didn't you hear it?"

"Yes, I did," Buzz said.

"I thought I was dreaming," Mitsy explained. "But then I realized, _'No, this is real!'_ It sounded pretty clo..." she was cut off when another blaring siren pierced the air, passing through the park. The other toys slept on, being dead tired, but Mitsy covered her ears, trying to shut out the scream. Buzz patted her arm reassuringly.

"You really don't like sirens, do you?" He asked.

"I sure don't," Mitsy shook her head. "I feel bad for whoever's in trouble."

"If I were you, I wouldn't feel too sorry for him."

"Huh? _Why not?"_ Mitsy sputtered, looking at Buzz, shocked.

"Because he took something that wasn't his."

"You mean a _real live_ thief?" Mitsy gasped, flabbergasted. "What did he do?"

"Stole a car," Buzz said. He explained how a police officer had been scouting the park and spotted a car being stolen and had taken off after the thieving driver.

"Wow! You saw a car thief?" Mitsy asked, wide-eyed and fascinated.

"Yep," Buzz stated calmly.

"That really must have been something to see. I hope they catch him!" Then Mitsy cocked her head curiously. "You know, it's strange," she said slowly. "Sirens scare me. They're startling. I don't like them, and try to block them out. But...when we watch movies where cops are chasing bad guys, I don't really think about them. I keep telling the officers, _'Hurry! Faster! Get them! Get 'em!'_ It's strange."

"Maybe that's because you're not focusing on the sirens, but on the purpose behind them," Buzz said. Mitsy listened intently. "I know that emergency vehicles in action mean that trouble is going on, but emergency personnel are not the cause of it, they're supposed to get it taken care of."

"I know that the sirens themselves can't hurt me," Mitsy explained. "But hearing them usually tells me that a person _is_ hurt, or...or dead..." She hung her head and gazed sadly at the ground, remembering her sweet former owner, Maddie.

"Yeah," Buzz sighed. "I personally don't know what it's like to lose someone. And I can't guarantee that you won't always be troubled by reminders of it. But maybe this could help you. If you hear sirens and feel afraid, try saying to yourself, _'Someone is in trouble and needs help. Help is on the way!'"_ Mitsy stared at the Space Ranger. After a few silent moments, she nodded.

"I'll try, Buzz," she said nervously.

"Just practice saying it," Buzz said. "I hope it makes you feel better, Mitsy. But you really need to get some sleep before we hit the road again."

"Thanks, Super Agent," Mitsy smiled and she curled up next to Rex and Slinky. Mitsy tried to follow Buzz's suggestion, and as the years went by, she grew less fearful of hearing sirens, understanding that they weren't intended for harm, but to bring harm under control. She could sometimes feel bad when hearing them, but not consumed anymore. In time, the only time it made her shudder was if she knew it involved a fire.

* * *

 **Stuck**

Woody's mind was so full he couldn't sleep as he stood in his glass case while Al fell back asleep on the couch. The sheriff felt disrespected, misunderstood, despised, and on top of everything else, trapped. All he wanted to do was grab his arm and get out of this place, this _prison_. He didn't care if he was a celebrity: he was bent on going home! _I'm_ _bustin_ _' out of here the first chance I get!_

At first, he glared every time he stole a glance toward Jessie after the fight. But once he'd cooled off, when he looked in her direction, his was a face of exasperated, total confusion. _I just don't understand why they're being so hard on Andy,_ Woody's thoughts spoke. _I mean, it's not like they've ever met him, yet they talk as if they know what kind of kid he is. Especially Jessie. I'd rather she put the blame on me instead of my owner. I can't stay here! No one's going to rant without a reason on my little deputy and get away with it on my watch! I hate leaving these guys in the spot they're in, but I'm_ _ **Andy's toy.**_ _And I belong to_ _ **him!**_ He started sighing heavily and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Woody, try to simmer down, lad," a soothing voice broke into his thoughts. Woody recognized it to be the Prospector's. The miner was looking from his own case in the cowboy's direction. Woody just stared at the floor. "Just let it go and try to get some rest." Stinky Pete said again. "It won't do you any good to fret. You'll wear yourself to a frazzle."

Woody glanced longingly at the door to the apartment. "I just want out of here," he shook his head. "I need to go home."

"Sure you do," Prospector responded. "But aren't you being a little rash about it?"

"I don't care." Woody declared and looked at the white-bearded man toy. "I'm sorry, Prospector, but I can't stay here. I don't belong here. I don't belong in a museum, thousands of miles away. My kid needs me, and so do my friends."

"You have a rare quality of full devotion, Woody. I greatly admire you for it. You're a good sheriff. But..." Prospector paused. "Don't you think...don't you think you're being just a bit... _selfish?"_

"Selfish?!" Woody sputtered. _"I'm_ not the one who's being selfish! Jessie acts like she knows everything about children. Well, I'm here to tell you, Prospector that she does not! Just because I have an owner and she doesn't, does that make me a criminal? That's what being a toy is all about: being played with by children. That's what we were made for. Why can't she get it through her thick head that toys are not meant to spend their lives in a glass case, being admired but never loved? No. She's the one who's selfish."

"I disagree with you, Woody." Prospector responded calmly. "I believe the said boot is on the other foot this time."

"W-what?"

"Aren't you being rather hard on the girl? I know she's been uncharitable towards you now, but aren't you doing the same thing? You don't understand her."

"Well, what has she done to make me understand her? Nothing." Woody answered. "She doesn't know Andy. You don't know Andy. He's the best kid in the world, and no one can talk about him like that!"

"Easy there, Woody. You're doing it again. You obviously care deeply about your owner, and that's admirable. But what about us? Don't you realize what this means to _us_ to be set free at last, and not live in the dark?" Woody tried to speak but no words came out and he sighed. "You don't understand what it's been like for us," Prospector continued. "Day after day after day, just sitting around seeing nothing but the same dark cardboard walls, waiting and waiting and endlessly longing for _someone_ to come along and get us out, so that we can see the sunshine again and hear real voices besides our own breathing. Do you have any idea what that's like?" Prospector pleaded. "Can you imagine existing that way for your entire existence?"

Woody was silent. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to open his eyes every morning and not be able to see the blue wallpaper with yellow stars in his owner's bedroom. He couldn't begin to comprehend what it would be like to never experience what he had: playing checkers with Slinky who always stood up for him; debating the economic and global news with Hamm who was so technical in his explanations; playing with Rex while at the same time trying to prevent the dinosaur from freaking out about whatever; having to hear Potato Head's rude remarks, but noticing the smile that always lit up the spud's face when his wife was at his side; counting on Sarge and his green army along with Rocky and Robot to perform their duties; watching young Princess Mitsy drive some of the other toys crazy when speaking with her hands in Sign Language, answering her many questions, but himself feeling warm inside to always see her sunny smile and the things she giggled so easily at; romping around the house and yard with Buster, playing Hide-and-Seek with the rambunctious dog, and just mushing over the playful, sometimes troublesome canine.

But three things that he dearly held close to his heart and would feel so lost if they'd never entered his life at all: Buzz Lightyear, his best friend in the world, his faithful confidant, right-hand man, and closest buddy who would go to the grandeur of the galaxy for the cowboy if he had to; sweet, lovely, gentle, kind-hearted, elegant Bo Peep, _his_ one and only love, the strolls they took together, the way he was always the hero who had to save the damsel in distress during playtime, the private but dear conversations they shared, his spirits always lifted by her gentle but firm voice that was _never_ afraid to tell him the truth about anything: if he was being a jerk or a big softie for a guy who wears a badge. But he knew that she secretly always hoped for the softie side of him.

But most of all there was Andy: the boy who took good care of his toys, had a great imagination, was respectful to his mom and appreciated affection, but also treated his toys and thought of them as family. Woody couldn't fathom never hearing a child's delighted laughter, never being able to soak in the beauties of wondrous sunrises and sunsets, never being able to play games with friends or pull pranks on them too and anxiously await their stunned reactions, never feeling _useful_ and...and _needed!_

Woody looked thoughtfully at Prospector. "No, I can't imagine it!" He finally spoke. "I'd feel pretty worthless if that was the case. Prospector, I'm truly sorry for all the mess you guys have been through. Really, I am. And if there was any possible way I could keep it from happening again, I'd do it in a second! But...but going to Japan...that's...it's just not an option. I can't do that. I'm sorry."

"You've lived a very sheltered life, Woody." Prospector answered dismally. "And there's some things you just need to taste, so that you'll understand your place."

"Excuse me?" Woody asked, confused. "If you'll excuse me, _you're_ the ones who have lived the _sheltered_ life...literally! And I already know my place: I'm Andy's toy."

Prospector sighed in exasperation. "Woody. Woody." He shook his head. "You say you care about your friends. But we're your friends, aren't we?"

"Well...yeah...I guess so." Woody slowly said. "I'm not sure about Jessie though."

"Give her time. She's had an incredible disappointment with you choosing not to stay. Speaking for myself, I'm greatly disappointed too. I thought our big chance had finally come, that you would help us like everyone expects you to. But I guess it just wasn't important enough to you."

"I...I guess not." Woody said lowly, hanging his head. Silence hung in the air. He sighed again. He was contemplating the Prospector's words. He felt confused, defensive, but also a twinge of guilt. Was he the one being selfish? Would it be so wrong for him to return home? These toys had had it pretty rough, but going to Japan was out of the question. It tugged at Woody's heart to have to leave these guys behind to spend the rest of their lives crammed in dark boxes, never getting to participate in...well, anything! And deeply disappointed too, that the one person they were counting on for an endless waiting period had failed them. Woody glanced towards Jessie and Bullseye in their cases. Bullseye was lying down in an uncomfortable ball in the crammed glass. His ears and tail drooped. Woody's brows furrowed in sympathy. The plucky horse was obviously very fond of him and had been anticipating romping around with cowboy. Woody felt awful thinking of seeing that sad look on Bullseye's face again. Then Woody slowly looked at Jessie. She was sitting on the floor of her case, tightly hugging her knees and resting her chin on her arms. She was sleeping, but her face looked so upset. Even in her sleep, her brows were furrowed and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Yes, she was a wild girl, unlike any Woody had ever met, but she had been fun to be around, and had a sweet smile that reflected her extreme cheerfulness in her face when she was happy. Boy, had she lost her sugar and spice from the moment Woody had told her that he had an owner. All her sweetness had instantly evaporated into vinegar. Yet, if Woody was in her shoes, he couldn't really blame her for being upset.

What would his life be like if he didn't have all his friends, and all the good times they shared together, especially with their owner Andy? Right now the sounds of their squabbles, jokes, and just their voices would've been music to his ears!

He heard the Prospector snoring. Woody leaned back in his display stand, and with an exhausted mind, finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **At the Park**

"Okay, troops. It's time we were moving on," Buzz announced.

"Well, then what are we standing around here for?" Potato Head remarked. "Let's shove off!"

"Come on, everyone. Let's go!" Slinky said impatiently. Buzz smiled at his friends. They were much perkier now, and with some extra effort, he hoped they would locate their intended target in time.

"Well, this is more like it," Buzz said happily. "I hope everyone received enough recharge."

"I sure did," Mitsy said excitedly. "I feel much more energetic now. Don't worry. We're coming, Woody. Help is on the way!"

"Told ya we needed a break," Hamm groaned at Buzz.

"Yeah," Buzz sighed. "Well, come on. Everyone stick close together. We don't want anyone getting lost." Rex shuffled closer to Buzz just for reassurance when he heard that.

"Scaredy Cat," Potato Head groaned.

* * *

 **Feline Frenzy**

Andy's brave band was making headway. Buzz was pleased that his troops were marching along with more persevering attitudes now. They were presently pattering the pavement in an older section of town that had seen better days. The houses were terribly run down, tall grass covered the lawns, and the area smelled musty. "Are you sure we have to pass this way?" Hamm asked Buzz uncertainly.

"Afraid so." Buzz answered. There was a slight breeze blowing, carrying the unpleasant scents across their faces.

"I can't wait to get away from here," Rex said nervously. "It gives me the creeps."

"What a dump." Potato Head stated. "I've never seen such lack of work."

"It sure is depressing." Slinky added. "And kind of eerie."

"Ugh! And full of foul odors too." Hamm shook his head.

"You don't think that people _actually_ live in those houses, do you?" Mitsy asked solemnly.

"Sometimes they do," Hamm answered. "If they're plagued with drunkenness, gambling, shifty care providers, you name it."

"Oh," Mitsy frowned. "That's so sad. I certainly hope no _children_ have to live in places like these." Buzz stopped and looked at her thoughtfully but didn't answer, knowing his statement would only upset her. The breeze strengthened itself a bit, and the map slipped out of Buzz's fingers and blew into the air!

"Blast! Get back here!" Buzz growled and they chased the paper, panic running through their heads. The wind carried the map over a privacy fence and dropped it into the yard that they couldn't see.

"What do we do, Buzz?" Rex asked. Buzz was scanning the scene. The fence was incredibly high, and he was frustrated to not see any old brooms, tall poles, or any such things he could use for a booster. He was frustrated that there wasn't even any rusty old trash cans on this run down street, why, not even one! The only thing he did see was the small end of a broken chained cord hanging over the tip of the fence. But it was still far out of reach. He rubbed his chin, trying to think.

"Slink, you think you could make it up there?" Buzz asked hopefully.

"I'll sure as a bloodhound's instinct try!" Slinky promised, scrunching down very low, then took a bounding leap straight up. He was just reaching the top of the fence when a larger, dark, frightful, and scroungy looking creature appeared out of nowhere right in his face. It was some kind of unfriendly, furry animal with glowing cat eyes. With its ears back, it hissed and spat loudly only inches from Slinky's face! "AAAHH! WHOA!" Slinky yelped and fell backwards down toward the ground, but Buzz caught him. "Yikes! That mangy critter just about took 10 years of playtime off my life!" The dog gasped, still stunned.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Hamm called out.

"Who?" Buzz asked, looking at the pig.

"Her!" Hamm pointed towards the wood wall. Buzz looked just in time to see a blue figure sneak through a very narrow, open break in the run down fence. Buzz gasped. If what Slinky just experienced was on the other side of that wall…

"Mitsy! Get back here!" Buzz shouted, but the plank she'd squeezed through fell shut!

"Aah!" Rex freaked out. "She went in! She might get eaten up!"

"She's crazy!" Potato Head exclaimed, waving his arms.

Mitsy was on the other side of the fence, but didn't know that she was closed in! She'd seen the thin crack while Buzz and the others were contemplating how to retrieve the map. The guys' plastic bodies were built too wide, even Slinky. _I can fit through there!_ She'd thought to herself. _I'll get the map!_ It hadn't taken much effort to slink through, and now all she had to do was find that paper and go back out. "Yick! Ooo! This place smells awful!" She grimaced, hiding her nose in her sleeve. "Where are you, you silly map?" She asked, and observed the area. It was a vacant lot, grown over with weeds, but apparently litter bugs decided to use it for their trash. There were opened old cans with flies buzzing out of them, worn out men's boots and sneakers, plus other kinds of rubbish. There was also rotten food. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea,_ the princess gritted her teeth in disgust and held her breath. It was still kind of dark out, but the street lights served as a guide. She looked back and forth and frightfully tip-toed forward, searching for that map.

" _Oh, where is it? Where is it?"_ She whispered, unaware that a trio of glowing eyes were stalking her as prey. She didn't see any creatures, but was trembling nervously. _"Please! Please don't let there be any rats or cockroaches! Please!"_ She prayed. "I should've let Buzz do this! What was I thinking? I just want get out of here!" She was concentrating so hard that any sounds around her became oblivious. Grubs and creepy crawly bugs were crouching along the ground. Mitsy gritted her teeth and shuddered. "Eeee!" She hopped away from them as quickly as possible. Then her eyes spotted a...a-was it?-a...the end of a sheet of paper swaying gently in the breeze! She ran forward and pulled it out from under a used to be soup can that reeked of filth. Yes, it was Buzz's map! "YES!" She cheered, and started to run forward, gripping it in her small hand and waving it in the air, relieved to get away from this dump! "Buzz! Guys! I found it! I've got the map!" She called happily. Then she tripped and fell over a liquor bottle and heard hideous, frightening animal sounds. She looked up and saw large, bulgy, mangy, _live_ shadows crouching toward her! "RATS!" She gasped in fright and disgust, and took off running. As the animals tried to pounce after her but were hindered from rolling cans that she kicked behind her, she realized that they were...were cats! Alley cats! And hungry too!

"Aahh! BUZZ! Guys, HELP!" She screamed and headed straight for the crack in the fence. She just reached it, but to her dismay, it was shut, and she didn't have time to pry the huge plank open! Her eyes darted back and forth frantically for another way of escape when they fell on a very elderly chain hanging wrapped around a rusty water spigot low to the ground, but the other end was on the other side of the fence! The princess doll wasted no time and darted for it. She clamped the paper between her teeth and scrambled onto the spigot then started to frantically climb the cord. Then she heard a frightening MMEEOOWWbehind her as one of the cats pounced onto the chain, its mouth an inch away from her foot! "HELP!" She screamed as loud as possible without dropping the map.

Suddenly, something small pounced on her head, startling her. Then it hopped off her back and started punching the cat's head! She looked back, confused. It was Potato Head's arm! She grabbed the end of it and still climbed up, with the arm defending her. But she could see the other cats close behind!

When she'd first gone in, the other toys panicked. "We got to get her out of there!" Slinky had sputtered.

"How?" Potato Head asked. The cat was still where Slinky had been rudely surprised.

Buzz shot his laser at the feline, trying to distract and make it go away. The cat had pawed at the light, trying to catch it. Then Slinky ran to the fence and snuck up about a foot, then barked like a real dog, pleasantly getting a little revenge for the unfriendly scare that pest had given him. _"Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!"_ He'd happily ranted, then he bellowed louder and the cat jumped back into the yard after Slinky had shifted up a little closer.

"Good work, Slink!" Buzz cheered. "Now stay there."

"All right, Slinky boy." Hamm chuckled as he, Buzz, Rex, and Potato Head rushed to the dog and one by one were going to climb on his back, to the top of the fence. But Slinky started to slide down on the aged wood. He was leaning on a smooth surface, not standing on a firm base like the gable on Andy's roof, and his wheeled paws couldn't maintain a firm hold with the heavy weight on his body. Then, they heard Mitsy's loud voice which startled the dog and they all fell back onto the concrete. Slinky was so stunned he couldn't make out what she was saying, but Buzz grinned with satisfaction, so it must have been something good.

But the next moment, Mitsy was calling for help and Slinky's ears stood on end.

"Hang on, princess! We're coming!" Buzz called back and frantically tried to figure out how to get back up there. Potato Head's right arm hopped off and tightly clung to the fence as it quickly inched its way up. Then Buzz saw the chain swaying back and forth.

"Aah! What's happening to her?!" Rex shrieked. Buzz didn't answer, but ran into the street. Then he charged forward, his eyes pierced and brows furrowed in brave determination.

"Stand still, Rex!" He ordered, running, then hopped onto the dinosaur's tail. "Okay, up, Rex!" Buzz then pounced on his back, popped out his wings, and as Rex bucked his tail forward, the Space Ranger bounced off Rex's head and soared as high as was possible for a "non-flying" toy. Buzz managed to grab a hold of the chain before he started to fall. "Slink!" He called, and the dog bounced up and clasped his paws around Buzz's feet. "All right, everyone! Pull! Hard!" Buzz demanded, and Potato Head yanked on Slinky's tail with his left hand, Hamm pulled on the spud's plastic body, and Rex with his tiny arms, pulled back on the pig's hips. They reared back as hard as they could.

"Just hang on, Mitsy! We'll get you out!" Buzz yelled as he jerked on the chain with all the strength he had. The team effort worked, the toys fell back as the chain sailed up in the air with the princess hollering through the sky. The toys heard what sounded like a rushing splash on the vacant lot that was hidden from their view, then the end of the chain landed loudly on the pavement next to them. They all gaped. It was the spigot that had been on the low pipe! They'd pulled it off! And apparently water had burst forth from the open faucet, upsetting the now squealing, spitting, choking, howling, angry cats!

"Wowie-zowie!" Slinky blurted, his eyes bulging. "Did we really do that?"

"It's no glass doorknob you're staring at," Hamm commented. "Popped off like nothing. Must have been screwed on in 1983."

"Unbelievable," Potato Head rubbed his head. "Hope those whiskers are having a nice swim." He smirked.

"Doesn't sound like they're too happy about it," Buzz snickered. "Maybe this will teach them not to mess with toys anymore."

"And to pick on someone their own size." Slinky nodded.

"Nice job, everyone." Buzz grinned. "Better than even _I_ expected!"

"Mitsy! Where's Mitsy?!" Rex yiped, flailing his arms.

"Mitsy!" Buzz called.

"Your Highness?!" Potato Head echoed.

"Where are ya, Goldie-wings?!" Hamm called out.

" _Hello!"_ Came a voice from the sky. The toys looked up. "Up here!" Mitsy called.

"Where?" Potato Head asked.

"Up _Here!"_ Mitsy yelled again. Then they spotted her. The princess was wrapped like a snake around a streetlight pole across the street, her arms tightly clasping the metal. Her friends ran to her. "Hey, get me down!" She called.

"Just let go, Your Highness." Buzz said calmly, holding his arms out, ready to catch her.

"Oh, okay," Mitsy gulped. "Be sure to catch me!"

"I will." Buzz promised. Mitsy gritted her teeth and let go then tumbled down to them. Buzz leaned forward but the princess landed on Potato Head, scattering his pieces. Then she sat up.

"Hey, watch it!" Potato Head's lips groaned.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Mitsy apologized, then stood on the concrete sidewalk. "By the way, here's your arm."

"Oh, thanks a lot," Potato Head smiled then began putting himself back together.

"You all right, Your Highness?" Hamm asked.

"Yeah." Mitsy shrugged her shoulders. "I-I guess so. Whew." She wiped her forehead with her right arm and chuckled nervously. "Well...that was...exciting." She said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood. But she gritted her teeth, and her arms were shaking. "Thanks a lot, guys! I'm never going into a vacant lot again as long as I live!"

"I should say not." Buzz agreed, patting her head. "Not alone, anyway. At least you're all in once piece."

"Uh...yeah," she said skeptically, wide-eyed.

"That was a crazy thing to do." Potato Head scolded the princess. "Did you think you could take on the whole lot of hungry scroungers?" Mitsy's face fell.

"Your Highness?" Buzz said gruffly, "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again!" He gave her _the look_ of sternness and she clenched her teeth.

Mitsy hung her head and nodded. "Yes, sir." She said lowly. "I'm sorry, Buzz. I was just trying to help! But I guess I was being stupid."

"You could've gotten eaten!" Rex exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes.

" _You're_ telling _me!"_

"I guess ya lost the map too, huh?" Potato Head asked, with his hands on his hips.

"Oh! The map!" Mitsy gasped, then hung her head, embarrassed.

"You lost it?" Rex panicked. Mitsy didn't answer, she just stared dejectedly at the cracked concrete sidewalk.

"It's okay, Mitsy." Buzz patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find it. The important thing is that you're safe."

"It must be close by." Slinky said encouragingly.

"But we'll never find Woody without it!" Rex cried. "We need it to get home too!"

"Come on. Let's start looking." Hamm sighed and started to waddle away.

"No need," Mitsy said slowly, and her friends were confused.

 _Is that a smirk on her face?_ Buzz thought. Mitsy snickered then raised her head, and pulled her left arm out from under her royal blue cape. A scroll shape was in her right hand and she spread it out.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! This what you're looking for?" She laughed at her friends' dropped jaws.

"Hey!" Potato Head groaned.

"You had it all the time?" Slinky asked.

"Sure. What did you think?" Mitsy grinned triumphantly, crossing her arms.

"Don't do that again." Potato Head shook his head as Buzz snickered.

"Ha, ha, ha. Good one, Your Highness." Hamm chuckled. "You really fooled us."

Buzz was secretly, incredibly relieved. "Here, Super Agent!" Mitsy smiled, handing the map to him.

"Nice work, princess." Buzz smiled proudly. "You did all right." He nodded in approval. "Well, time to hit the road again, troops."

"Hey!" Slinky sputtered. Mitsy was limply leaning on top of him with her eyes shut.

"Whoops." Buzz chuckled and everyone else giggled. Except Rex.

"What happened?" He asked shakily.

"Calm down, Rex. She just fainted." Buzz answered, pulling her off of the dog.

"Oh, yeah. Always happens to ladies in distress. Isn't that just like a woman? _'Always lose their heads in an emergency'._ " Hamm commented. Buzz set Mitsy comfortably on Rex's back.

"There you go, my lady." Buzz grinned. "Okay, troops! Let's move! Next stop: Al's Toy Barn!"

"Don't lose the map this time." Potato Head shook his finger at the Space Ranger. "I don't want to go through all that again!"

"All under control," Buzz stated calmly.

"Yeah, sure." Hamm nodded sarcastically, squinting at Buzz. "Sure it is... _Butterfingers."_ Buzz just rolled his eyes and kept marching.

* * *

 **The Dream**

 _Woody smiled. He pinched his stuffed wrist to make sure it was real. Ouch! He was back in Andy's room! He wasn't in a glass display case! He was home, in the room where he was happy, then he heard Andy's excited voice rushing to him. Woody froze, but with a relieved smile on his face. "Come on, Woody," Andy said. "Let's go to Cowboy Camp."_

" _For real this time!" Woody thought happily. "I'm really going!" But as Andy pulled him away to head out the door, Woody felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder, and looked at it, wincing in pain. It was torn! "No!" Woody wanted to shout, but had to remain silent so Andy wouldn't hear him. "Aw, great! I don't care! I'm GOING to Cowboy Camp."_

" _Oh no," Andy moaned when he saw Woody's injury. "Mom!" He called, and let go of the cowboy. Woody tumbled down to earth and landed on the floor. He waited for Andy to come back. Then unfamiliar shadows appeared and stood over him, blocking his view of the bedroom door._

" _Hey," Woody groaned. "Get out the way." Then the strange forms began to take shape, ones that he started to recognize: a horse, a cowgirl, a prospector! They hovered over him, blocking his view of Andy's bedroom door. Jessie was anxiously clutching her chest, gasping for air and Woody looked at her very concerned, but for some reason, he couldn't get up off the floor. Some heavy weight was holding him down inside his body. "T-take it easy, Jessie." He said kindly, trying to console her. "It's all right." She looked at him, her eyes wild with fear._

" _D-don't...don't...go!" She begged. "D-don't...don't leave us!" Then she dropped to her knees and clung to his injured arm._

" _I-I can't go to Japan!" Woody interjected, feeling so bad for her but remaining true to his goal._

 _Bullseye's nose was now right above Woody's, the horse looking so dejected and whining a plea. "Buddy, I can't go." Woody said sadly. Then he heard Andy's voice and footsteps coming to the room!_

" _Guys! Andy's coming!" Woody warned them. "Scram. Hide." But Jessie only grabbed his arm tighter. Bullseye pulled on the cowboy's wrist. "You'd better get out of here, guys! Hurry! Andy's almost here!" The Prospector stood right on top of Woody, staring him down with pleading but also determination._

" _He's most likely going to throw you away," Stinky Pete said. "Come with us, Woody! You've got to. You don't have a choice."_

" _You guys git!" Woody ordered, flustered at their ignorant persistence. "Go now!" But instead, the Roundup gang all pulled on Woody's hurt arm, trying to drag him with them. "Hey, watch it! Let go of..." Then just like that, his arm popped right off! Woody shrieked in anger, pain, and horror. "No!" Just then, Andy burst into the room, his mom close behind, and rushed to his favorite toy and picked him up._

" _Mom! Look what happened!" Andy cried. "His arm came off! What do we do?!" Mrs. Davis took the doll from her son and looked Woody's amputation over. "Mom, you can fix him can't you?!" Andy pleaded. Woody's eyes darted frantically down at the Roundup gang, watching with astonished faces,-wondering in a tangle of hope mixed with fear what their hero's fate would be- then back to his beloved owner, tears streaming down the boy's young, innocent face._

" _Aw, take it easy, little deputy," Woody wanted so badly to say, wishing badly to comfort his kid. "I'll be as good as new just as soon as she stitches me up. You'll see."_

" _I'm sorry this happened, Andy." Mrs. Davis shook her head, putting her arm around her weeping son. "But I'm afraid that..."_

" _MOM! DON'T!" Andy begged, reaching for the cowboy and clutching the sheriff to his chest. "Mom, don't do it! PLEASE!"_

" _NNOOOO!" Woody was close to shouting. His pulse catapulted sky high and his heart rate escalated so much so that he was sure Andy could feel it against his own heart. "Ma'am, I'll be fine! Just fix me! Don't put Andy through this! Please!"_

" _I don't know how to put his arm back, Andy." Mrs. Davis said sadly. "The only thing left to do is..."_

" _No! Mom, no!" Andy cried, squeezing Woody even tighter. The Prospector's words were pounding in Woody's head…_

" _ **He's most likely going to throw you away. Come with us, Woody! You've got to. You don't have a choice."**_

" _No! No! No! No!" Woody shook his head against Andy's body. "Don't do this! Don't..."_

"Aaahh!" Woody gasped and opened his eyes wide, but was thrown off guard when he realized that it was dark. Wait a minute: where was he? Where was Andy? He was here a minute ago! And this wasn't his room! "Andy?" Woody looked around, searching. Then he heard Al snoring and the cowboy realized where he was. Now he remembered. He was stuck, trapped, unable to leave. He panted after such a frightening dream. He sighed heavily. "Oh, Andy," he groaned. "Buzz, Bo. Oh, guys. I'm trying to get back to you, and I will! But what about these guys? I can't just leave them here, not after what I saw in my dream! But I can't stay either. And without my arm, I'm not getting anywhere!"

* * *

 **Safety First**

Buzz chomped down on a few bush branches barring their way and stopped to check the map. It was finally bright morning. "Hey, Buzz, can we slow down?" Hamm asked as he waddled along. "May I remind you that some of us are carrying over six dollars in change." Potato Head trudged, dragging his hands on the ground.

"Losing health units. Must rest," Rex panted and came to a halt. The tired princess doll was on his back, resting her head on his broad neck.

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" Buzz asked professionally.

"Not quite everyone," Potato Head muttered.

"Who's behind?"

"Mine," Slinky sighed. His back end slowly came into view and plopped to rest on the ground.

"Hey, guys. Why did the toys cross the road?" The pig called to them.

"Now now, Hamm," Buzz said, keeping his eyes on the map as they walked forward.

"Oh, I love riddles," Rex perked up. "Why?"

"To get to the chicken...on the other side!" Hamm announced proudly. The toys threw their fatigue aside and cheered.

"Hooray! The chicken!" Rex squealed. Potato Head gave his pal a _good job_ smack.

"We made it!" Mitsy exclaimed. Cars rushed passed them on the busy street, tossing a crumpled soda can at their feet.

"Oh, well. We tried," Rex said casually, walking away. But Buzz grabbed his tail.

"We'll have to cross," Buzz declared calmly, and his friends gasped and gaped at him, wide-eyed.

" _Gulp._ Someone...tell me he didn't really just say that!" Mitsy exclaimed.

"You're not turning me into a mashed potato," the spud warned Buzz.

"I may not be a smart dog," Slinky spoke, "But I know what road kill is."

"There must be a safe way," Buzz stated, not giving up.

"But how? I'm afraid we're out of resources," Potato Head muttered.

"Anyone got any suggestions?" Hamm asked.

"Buzz, this is one time that I wish you really _could_ fly," Mitsy glanced up wishfully at the Space Ranger, who grinned but had his attention focused somewhere else.

"Over there, come on," Buzz commanded leading them to the curb. There was a pile of orange traffic cones laying around. "Perfect!" Buzz grinned. "Here, we can use these. Everyone, take one."

"You're so smart, Buzz," Slinky grinned.

"Are you sure about this?" Rex asked nervously. "What if we get hit?"

"We'll be fine, Rex," Buzz said calmly. "This is the only way to cross the road and reach Woody."

"My, this thing is heavy," Mitsy stated. "How am I going to maneuver it?"

"Spread your arms out and keep 'em up," Potato Head suggested.

"M mm. Oh, that _is_ better. It's still heavy, but I think I can manage it."

"Okay, troops," Buzz instructed. "Don't walk to the left or the right. Keep a straight line. When I give the signal _'drop'_ , halt. Nobody should get hurt if we all follow directions. Okay, are we ready?"

"No, not really," Mitsy gulped. "But let's go."

"It's now or never," Slinky said bravely, and they all walked to the edge of the street.

"Okay," Buzz said. "Here's our chance. Ready? Set...go!" He stepped forward first, leading the nervous toy brigade...safely on the sidewalk, they threw their armor off.

"Oh, that went well." Potato Head stated.

"Good job, troops. We're that much closer to Woody." Buzz smiled. They marched forward. Mitsy, curious about all the cars honking, looked back at the road.

"Oh my goodness!" She gasped, grabbing her face. He friends looked at her. "Did _we do that_?"

"I doubt it," Hamm replied casually. "A city street is the worst place for hot shot drivers. They think they can do anything. Boy, oh, boy. The law firms in town are going to make big money this week!"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Mitsy," Buzz stated. "Everyone, climb aboard." The toys hopped onto an Al's Toy Barn shopping cart, and Buzz pushed them toward the store in the parking lot.

"Oh no," Slinky muttered, looking at the store sign. "It's closed."

"We're not preschool toys, Slinky. We can read." Potato Head replied.

"Now what do we do?" Rex groaned. A store employee drinking a can of soda entered the building through the automatic sliding doors.

"All right, let's go," Buzz commanded.

"But the sign says it's closed!" Rex cried. The toys bounced up and down on the vinyl mat, trying to make an impact.

"No, no, no, no. All together," Buzz said. "Now." The doors opened and the toys walked in. Rex squealed when he found a Buzz Lightyear video game guidebook.

"Ooo, Nellie. How are we going to find Woody in this place?" Slinky asked.

"Look for Al," Buzz said. "We find Al, we find Woody. Now move out." Rex and Potato Head walked in one direction while Hamm, Slinky, and Mitsy headed in another, and Buzz went his own way.

"Woody?!" Hamm called.

"Woody!" Potato Head echoed.

"Where are you, Big Guy?!" Mitsy hollered.

* * *

Buzz ran through the store, glancing in different aisles, hoping to see something familiar that would lead him to Woody, like maybe his best friend's hat. He halted and stepped backward. He _did_ see something familiar and gasped: the _Buzz Lightyear_ aisle! "Wow," Buzz said, mesmerized. As he walked along, staring at his multiple counterparts, his head flowed with a bunch of memories. He stopped when he saw another Buzz in a fancy showcase. His eyes fell on a text stickered on the case: _New Utility Belt!_ He whistled to himself. "I could use one of those." Curious and fascinated, he climbed up to get a closer look.

"You know, they make it so you can't defeat Zurg unless you find this book," Rex rambled on. "It's extortion, that's what it is." Potato Head pulled his ears out, annoyed. Hamm swerved around them in a blue toy car with Slinky and Mitsy riding in the back seat.

"I thought we could save some style," Hamm grinned.

"Nice going there, Hamm," Potato Head said as he took the wheel. "But how about letting a toy with fingers drive?" He rapidly backed up into the shelf of toys behind them, then hit the other one before driving away, causing an avalanche of green soldier buckets on the floor.

As they rode along, Potato Head drove straight through a tower of neatly stacked carton boxes.

"Hey, be careful," Mitsy moaned. "Someone's going to hear if you don't watch it."

"Hey, who's driving this contraption, little Miss Know-it-all? You or me?" Potato Head answered rudely.

"Look where you're going!" She pointed to a candy machine ahead that they barely dodged. "Keep your eyes on the road."

"Shut your trap, kiddo." The potato snapped.

"You're driving too fast," Slinky said sarcastically, trying to push the wise guy's buttons.

"Would you two just let _me_ drive?!" Potato Head growled.

"I wasn't doing so badly, you know," Hamm smirked, nudging his pal. "Want to me to teach you? Shall I recite the traffic laws in this place?"

"Dry up!" Potato Head huffed...

* * *

"And this is the Buzz Lightyear aisle," Tour Guide Barbie announced as she drove them down the bluish lit rows of the famous Space Ranger. "Back in 1995, short-sighted retailers did not order enough dolls to meet demand."

"Hey, Buzz," Hamm called out ahead at the Space Ranger who had his back toward them. What occurred next was odd. Buzz turned and flashed his laser at them, plus he was wearing a neat belt.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Buzz asked suspiciously, and Barbie stopped the car.

"What are you doing, Buzz?" Mitsy asked confused.

"We don't have time to play games," Slinky remarked, also confused.

"Would you quit clowning around and just get in the car?" Potato Head groaned.

"Buzz? Buzz, I know how to defeat Zurg," Rex announced proudly.

"You do?" Buzz stopped and climbed into the car.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way!"

If Andy's toys had been more observant and looked behind them, they would've seen a squirming box on the shelf. "No, no, no, guys! You've got the wrong Buzz!" _Andy's_ Buzz yelled. He was strapped with wires in a carton box, and struggled to make his presence known. "You've got the wrong Buzz!"

"Say, where'd you get the cool belt, Buzz?" Hamm asked.

"Well, slotted pig, they're a standard issue," Buzz replied as Barbie drove them away.

"Nnnnoooo!" Buzz screeched from his confinement. "Oh, blast this thing! I'm going to bust out of here, _somehow."_

* * *

 **At Al's**

Woody had been freshened up, his arm stitched back together, and he was thrilled with his new makeover. He'd rubbed it in Jessie's nose and she'd told him off, walking away angrily. After probing from the Prospector and a pleading look from Bullseye, Woody reluctantly decided to go talk to her. "Hey, whatcha doing way up here?" He asked politely, after climbing onto a chair.

"I thought I'd get one last look at the sun, before I get packed away again," Jessie groaned, up on the window sill, hugging her knees.

"Look, Jessie," Woody sighed, "I know you hate me for leaving, but I have to go back. I'm still Andy's toy. _Sigh,_ well if you knew him you'd understand. You see, Andy's a..."

"Let me guess!" Jessie cut him off sharply. "Andy's a real special kid, and to him you're his buddy, his best friend, and when Andy plays with you it's like..." Woody stared at her, wide-eyed. She'd taken the words right out of her mouth! But how? There's _no_ possible way she could know what it was like to be loved by a kid. But this time there was no anger in her voice (at least not in her last statement), but a definite hurt and longing. "...even though you're not moving, you feel like you're alive. Because that's how he sees you." She sadly rested her chin on her knees. Woody had only known her for 24 hours, but he had never seen her this way.

"W...how did you know that?" he finally asked.

"Because Emily was just the same. She was my whole world." Jessie glanced out the window, he pained eyes taking on a faraway, heartbroken look..."You never forget kids like Emily or Andy, but they forget you." She sadly finished. If toys could, her eyes would be reddened by an ocean of tears.

"Jessie, I-I didn't know. I'm so sorry," Woody said in a whisper. He wished he could do something to comfort her.

"Just go," Jessie told him, burying her face in her arms. Woody sadly climbed down and walked to the air vent in the wall, but a voice stopped him as he opened it.

"How long will it last, Woody?" It was the Prospector. "Do you really think Andy is going to take you to college? Or on his honeymoon?"

"I...I don't..." Woody whispered, grasping for the right words, but finding nothing.

"Andy's growing up, and there's nothing you can do about it." Listening, Woody hung his head. "It's your choice, Woody. You can go back, or you can stay with us and last forever. You could be adored by children, for generations."

Woody stared into the vent dismally. The hall in it looked dark, and bleak, and uncertain, just like his future. _I know that Andy loves me! But, but for how long? I've got to do something. I can't just leave now._ Throwing aside from his mind any thoughts of Andy, Buzz, Bo Peep, his _friends_ , he turned to see Bullseye sadly walk up to him. Woody stroked his mane. "Who am I...to break up the Roundup Gang?" He said. The horse perked up, wagging his tail. Woody slammed the vent door shut and turned to look up at Jessie. He smiled happily at her. At first, she stared at him in question, then her face brightened in delight.

* * *

 **At Al's Toy Barn**

"Someone's coming!" Slinky exclaimed, hopping off the desk.

"Everyone, take cover," Buzz ordered and the toys all huddled together, hiding under Al's desk as he barged into his office, jabbering on his cell phone. He was pushing the on his fax machine.

"It's _him,"_ Slinky whispered, glaring up at the greedy man who'd stolen his best pal.

"The chicken man," Hamm added.

"Funny, he doesn't look like poultry," Buzz said queerly.

"I do _not_ like that guy," Mitsy said adamantly.

"That's the kidnapper, all right," Slinky growled.

"A kidnapper," Buzz said firmly, "An agent of Zurg if I ever saw one!" A slipped piece of paper into the fax and it flew to the floor. It was a photo of...

"That's Woody!" Slinky gasped, while Buzz studied the picture, taking in every detail.

"Yes! Yes, you've got a deal!" Al shouted excitedly. "I'll be on the next flight to Japan!" with Buzz's orders, the toys snuck into Al's leather bag. _Andy's_ Buzz had finally freed himself from the hindering box. He heard Al's voice and peeked around the corner. He gasped with worry when he saw a very familiar, long, green tail hanging out of the bag!

"I can't believe it," Mitsy fretted inside the bag. "Al's sending Woody to Japan! Oh, I hope we get to him in time! Hang in there, Woody. We're coming!"

"Not to worry, Goldilocks damsel," Buzz said with determination. "The evil emperor Zurg will never get away with his dark, destructive deeds! Not on my watch!" Mitsy smiled at him warily, and glanced at Slinky who returned her weird-ed out look. They felt the car park, then Al slammed the door as he entered his apartment building.

"He didn't take the bag," Rex stated.

"No time to lose!" Buzz exclaimed. He jumped out of the bag and ran to the door handle, pushing. But it didn't budge. He climbed the window. "He's ascended in the vertical transporter. All right," Buzz popped out his wings. "Hang on, everyone. We're going to blast through the roof." He grabbed both Potato Head's and Rex's hands.

"Excuse me?" Potato Head asked.

"Uh, Buzz?" Rex asked, bewildered.

"Huh?" Slinky echoed, cocking his head.

"To infinity...and beyond." Buzz opened an eyeball when nothing happened.

"What, are you insane?" Potato Head asked. "We're wasting time. Stand still, Godzilla." He stood on top of Rex's head and yanked on the car door lock.

"I just don't understand," Buzz said, confused. "Somehow my fuel cells have gone dry." He pressed the unlock button on the door, popping Potato Head's arms out and sending him flying on Slinky's head, then the seat. Hamm and Mitsy chuckled. Buzz descended to the gravel and fired his laser around.

"Okay," Mitsy said as they climbed out the car. "Is it just me or has anyone else noticed that Buzz is acting a bit odd?"

"He sure is acting peculiar," Slinky remarked.. "You'd think he was fresh out of the box on Andy's birthday again."

"Yep," Hamm said calmly.

"Well, at least he's on our side. That's a good thing," Mitsy added.

" _Maybe_ ," Hamm said skeptically.

"Blast," Buzz pounded his fists on the front door. "He's on level 23."

"How are we going to get up there?" Slinky asked.

"Maybe if we find some balloons, we can float to the top," Rex stated simply.

"Are you kidding?" Potato Head objected. "I say we stack ourselves up, push the intercom, and pretend we're delivering a pizza."

Hamm spoke up. "How about a ham sandwich? With _fries_ and a _hot dog?_ " He looked at Slinky who gaped at him, wide-eyed. "Yeah, and a Blue Raspberry Crush wouldn't hurt either." He eyed the princess.

"Ah-hem," She cleared her throat, staring unimpressed.

"What about me?" Rex asked, feeling left out.

"Eh, you can be the toy that comes with the meal." Hamm simply stated.

"Troops, over here!" Buzz called. He pulled the vent door off and looked at Rex. "Just like you said, Lizard Man: in the shadows to the left. Okay, let's move!" They advanced into the airway hall under the skyscraper. Buzz spoke into his wrist. "Mission Log? Have infiltrated enemy territory without detection. And are making our way through the bowels of Zurg's fortress."

"I don't get it," Mitsy stated.

"You know, I think that Buzz aisle went through his head," Hamm commented. They stopped at an intersection of mazes. Buzz waved his laser around.

"Oh no!" Slinky groaned. "Which way do we go?"

"This way," Buzz said, and they followed him _in the shadows to the left._

"What makes you so sure?" Potato Head asked skeptically.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear! I'm always sure!" Buzz shouted back when he halted suddenly. The ground around them was shaking. "We've been detected! The walls! They're closing in! Get down or you'll be crushed!" Buzz shoved Mitsy into the floor and knelt on top of her, squishing the doll against the cold tile. "Here, help me prop up Vegetable Man or we're done for!" Then Buzz grabbed Potato Head and pressed him up against the ceiling.

"Hey! Put me down, you moron!" Potato Head demanded.

"Buzz!" Mitsy gasped, pinned underneath his legs. "This is...ridiculous. Git...get off me!" She begged. "PLEASE!" She squirmed, trying to get away, but it didn't do any good.

"Hey, guys, look! It's not the wall, it's the elevator!" Rex announced.

"Aha! Transportation has arrived! That way!" Buzz dropped the spud and ran toward the light. Potato Head's pieces fell off and the princess sat up trying to get her breath back.

"I'm never traveling anywhere with that astro _nut_ again!" Potato Head groaned, helping Mitsy stand up. "Just wait 'til I get my hands on him."

"OH!" Mitsy sighed heavily. " _Thank you_ , Rex! Boy, I never knew Buzz could act so crazy."

* * *

Buzz grunted and groaned as he climbed with great effort up the elevator shaft using his hand magnets for a solid hold on the wall. The string attached to him holding the five other toys below was becoming heavier and heavier by the minute. Hamm's coins started to fall out. "Uh-oh. Hey, head's up down there," He called.

A coin bounced off Slinky's head. "Whoa," he said. "Pork bellies are falling."

"Hey," Potato Head called from beneath him. "How much farther, Buzz?"

"We're...halfway...there," Buzz groaned.

"Ugh. My arms can't hold on much longer," Rex wailed. He slipped down the string onto Hamm, on top of Mitsy, shoving Slinky down until they were all with Potato Head in a circle, hanging on as tightly as they could. Rex was wailing and Mitsy was whimpering frightfully.

"Guys, hang on!" Slinky yelled.

"Too heavy...Ah," Buzz snapped to attention. "What was I thinking? My anti-gravity turbo." He pressed the light on his belt. "Hang tight, everyone. I'm going to let go of the wall." Andy's toys gasped in horror.

"What?" Rex gulped.

"No, Buzz! Don't!" Mitsy cried. "What are you trying to do, _kill us?!"_

"He _wouldn't."_ Potato Head said.

"One..." Buzz began counting.

"He _would,"_ Hamm said.

"Two..."

"NO! NO, no, Buzz! Don't do it! Don't do it!" They all begged and yelled.

"Three!" The toys tumbled down, screaming 'til they hit the floor of the elevator roof, Buzz standing on top of them, thinking he was actually flying and pulling them up! "To infinity and beyond. Approaching destination, re-engaging gravity." And he turned off his belt as the elevator halted at floor 23. He stepped into the maze and flashed his laser around. "Area is secure," he said, facing Andy's toys. They were queasily, dizzily staggering. "It's okay, troops. The anti-gravity sickness will wear off momentarily. Now, let's move!" And he skipped on ahead of them.

"Remind me to glue his helmet shut when we get back," Potato Head moaned.

"Ugh," Mitsy groaned. "This better be worth all the wear and tear! I surely hope when we find Woody that he can talk some sense into him!"

"Yeah, if Buzz doesn't break us first," Hamm muttered.

"You mean _toyslaughter_ us," Potato Head corrected.

"Oh, just come on, guys," Slinky sighed wearily as they tried to catch up with their once level-headed but now foreign-talking, mission-focused, gone lunatic leader.

* * *

"Wait, wait, I'm ticklish. Okay?" Woody smirked.

Jessie stopped trying to help him up and raised her eyebrows naughtily. "Oh, you _are_?" She asked in a mischievous tone.

Realizing his mistake, Woody's eyes bulged. But he was too late. "No, no, no. No, no, no," Woody whined. He was already sprawled on the floor and Jessie wasted no time getting him onto his back and tickling him. _Woody, you dumbbell! What were you thinking?_ He scolded himself. "Please stop! No, no, stop." Jessie giggled as she tickled him all over.

* * *

Buzz was speaking into his wrist again when Slinky raised an ear, hearing voices. "That's Woody!" He said excitedly and howled like a hunting dog.

"Woody!" Mitsy cried happily. The band rushed to the vent door. Buzz used Potato Head's eye to see through the bars. All he could see was that Woody was struggling to rise from the floor and a cowgirl with a horse were preventing him.

"What's happening?" Buzz asked.

"Oh, it's...it's horrible! They're torturing him!" Potato Head exclaimed and the others gasped.

"What are we gonna do, Buzz?" Rex cried.

"Use your head," Buzz stated.

"But I don't want to use my head!" Rex wailed as his friends charged forward full-scale using him as a barricading ram to bust open the vent door...

* * *

"Grab Woody and let's go," Slinky said. He had Jessie and Bullseye wrapped up in his coils.

"Fellows, hold it! Buzz, put me down," Woody protested as Buzz grabbed him and took off.

"They're stealing him," Jessie said, worried.

"Hold it right there!" Buzz commanded, holding up a halting hand.

"Buzz?!" Everyone gasped, confused and surprised.

"What? _You_ again _?!"_ The other Buzz growled.

"Woody, thank goodness you're all right," Buzz smiled.

"Buzz, what is going on?" Woody asked but Buzz tossed him aside and confronted Andy's Buzz.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear, and I'm in charge of this detachment."

"No, I'm Buzz Lightyear," Andy's Buzz said, and they both argued.

 _Okay? They're both Buzz Lightyears. Anyone can see that. But which is which?_ Mitsy thought to herself.

"So, who's the real Buzz?" Woody asked.

"I am!" They said in unison. "Don't let this imposter fool you. He's been trained by Zurg himself to mimic my every move." Deluded Buzz answered.

 _Well, that's easily fixed,_ Andy's Buzz smirked, walking up behind the other and pressed his helmet off, causing him to act like he couldn't breathe. Andy's toys stared at him. Then they saw it, Andy's name on the other Buzz's boot.

"Buzz!" They all said happily, and Buzz patted Slinky's head.

"I'm glad you're okay, Big Guy," Mitsy smiled up at Woody while Buzz explained to the other that it was a rescue mission for their leader. The turbo Buzz treated Woody like a king.

"Woody, you're in danger here. We need to leave now," Buzz said, starting to lead his friend away.

"Al's sending you to a toy museum, in Japan!" Rex exclaimed.

"I know. It's okay, Buzz," Woody said. "I actually want to go." Andy's band was shocked. They could _not_ believe their ears!

"What?" Rex asked.

"You _what?!"_ Mitsy gasped.

"Are you crazy?" Potato Head remarked.

"Have you completely lost it, Sheriff?" Hamm asked. "What, are you _nuts?"_

Woody went on to explain about his Roundup Gang. Buzz remained quite unimpressed. "Woody, stop this nonsense and let's go." He said, but Woody pulled away.

"Buzz, I can't go," Woody sighed in frustration. "I can't abandon these guys. They need me to get into this museum. Without me, they'll go back into storage, maybe forever. Don't you see, Buzz? There's nothing else I can do. I _have_ to go!"

"Woody, what are you thinking?" Mitsy asked sadly, as she stepped up to her two leaders. "You're our friend. We need you! We didn't come this far, we didn't travel all this way just to be turned away. You've got to come home!"

"I'm sorry, Mitsy. But..." Woody tried to say.

"Look, Woody. I'm sorry for these guys, really I am. If they came to live with Andy, it would solve everybody's problem."

 _You tell him, princess,_ Slinky thought.

"But you can't go to Japan, Woody!" Mitsy begged. "Please! We all need you: Andy needs you, and Bo Peep, I need you...Don't go! Please don't go!"

"Don't you understand?" He sighed. "There's nothing to discuss. I've made my decision...and I'm sticking with it!" Woody said firmly, causing the princess to shrink back timidly at his harsh tone. He grimaced inside seeing her look so hurt. She sadly opened her eyes and looked up at him pleadingly. If toys could, she would be shedding tears.

"So, that's your choice?" She cried dejectedly. "You're just going to turn your back on us? On your friends, on your _kid?!_ Woody, be reasonable. You're _Andy's_ toy! You belong to _him!_ _So, this_ is the choice you're going to make?!"

"My mind is made up." Woody said gruffly. "I'm going!"

"Woody, you're not a collector's item. You're a child's plaything. You _are a TOY!"_ Buzz said angrily.

"For how much longer? One more rip and Andy's done with me! And what do I do then, Buzz? Huh? _You_ tell _me!"_

"Somewhere in that pad of stuffing is a toy who taught me that life's only worth living if you're being loved by a kid. And I traveled all this way to rescue that toy, because I believed him."

Woody's face became stern. "Well, you wasted you're time," he snapped and literally turned his back on his friends! They stood there hurt, shocked, and in utter disbelief. Jessie and Bullseye couldn't see, but the Prospector was grinning.

"Let's go, everyone." Buzz declared.

"What about Woody?" Slinky asked sadly.

"He's not coming with us." Buzz and the others walked to the vent, Mitsy and Slinky lingering in the rear.

"But...but Andy's coming home tonight." Rex said.

"Then we'd better be sure we're there waiting for him." Buzz said and waited for his friends to sadly walk into the dark hall. Mitsy stopped in her tracks. She turned and look at Woody's...back! He was literally abandoning them. She couldn't see his face, the one she'd grown to love and trust, the one who would _never_ do this! Yet, here he was, leaving them. Buzz heard a sob escape her lips, she grimaced angrily, and walked into the vent. Slinky too, stopped to take one last look at his friend, his special pal. Woody was Slinky's good pal, his best pal, the one he knew he could always count on, and here, Woody had disappointed and failed him! The disheartened dog climbed into the vent and found the princess standing in there waiting for him. She knelt down and threw her arms around him while they waited for Buzz.

Buzz, though he was heavily disappointed in Woody, kept focus in knowing that he had to get the rest of his friends home. Woody finally faced his best friend who was deeply grieved by the cowboy's decision. "I don't have a choice, Buzz." Woody said. "This is my only chance."

"To do what, Woody? Watch kids from behind glass and never be loved again?" Buzz asked, hoping for one last chance to pour an ounce of sense into his friend's head. " _Some life."_ Buzz slammed the door after him and was gone. Woody watched in heartbreak as his friends walked out of his life. He hung his head dejectedly.

Jessie was grateful beyond words that Woody hadn't left them, and she was very proud of how well he'd stood up for the Roundup Gang. Yet, he was incredibly unhappy now and trudged miserably to the television. _And,_ the heartbroken faces of those other toys remained etched in her mind. She didn't trust them at first, but when Woody had literally turned his back on them, the pain in their eyes tugged at her heart. She couldn't help feeling bad for them. That sorrow plastered on their faces was a mirror of exactly how she'd felt when Woody had first insisted on not going to Japan. Those toys looked like they'd lost their best friend in the world-which they had-and though she had no clue what they'd gone through to reach Al's place, they'd obviously embarked on a remarkable journey to rescue Woody. And now he'd turned them away and they had departed, let down and stepping into a broken future without their caring, faithful leader. But the next thing they knew...

* * *

"BUZZ!" Woody called.

"Yes? Yes?" Both Buzz's replied.

"I'm coming with you!" Woody announced happily. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'll be back in just a second."

"Way to go, cowboy!" Buzz declared happily, relieved. All the other toys' hearts soared for joy. Woody, their good friend and dependable, caring leader, was coming home with them! But all too soon, the vent door clanged shut! The Prospector locked Woody in and before anything could be done, Al returned and packed the Roundup Gang away.

* * *

"Quick! To the elevator!" Buzz yelled, and they took off...Slinky sadly watched his pal get hauled away, then they all tumbled to the elevator floor...Al drove away.

"How are we going to get him now?" Rex asked.

"Pizza, anyone?" Potato Head suggested. The toys excitedly ran for it.

"Does anybody know how to drive?" Rex asked again.

Buzz gave instructions. "Slink, take the pedals. Rex, you navigate. Hamm and Potato, operate the levers and knobs."

"What do I do, Buzz?" Mitsy asked, wanting to help.

"You just sit back and don't go flying out the window," Buzz chuckled and Mitsy giggled. "Restrain yourself." Mitsy secured herself to the cushion using a seat belt.

"Oooo," came a three-fold voice above their heads. "Strangers from the outside." It was a trio of squeaky three-eyed aliens.

"Oh no," Buzz groaned.

"He's at a red light! We can catch him!" Rex exclaimed.

"Maximum power, Slink!" Buzz ordered. Slinky pressed on the gas pedal full force, but the vehicle didn't budge.

"Whoa! It turned green! Hurry!" Rex cried out.

"Why won't it go?" Buzz asked in frustration.

"Use the wand of power." The aliens told them. Potato Head pulled the lever, and the truck sped off, and they gave chase in hot pursuit after Woody! Buzz was taking no chances on losing that car! He didn't care if he was pulled over by a cop-and what a scene that would be!-, he didn't care if he had to drive down every highway, street, or alley in the Tri-County area: Woody was their friend, and they were going to bring him home _tonight!_

Rex shouted out directions as he kept a close eye on Al's car. Buzz kept his eyes peeled on the car too, if it wasn't consumed by traffic. The aliens flew out the window but Potato Head caught their string and pulled them back in. Then they heard...sirens! "What's that?!" Slinky asked in panic.

"Rex, what's going on?" Buzz asked. Rex turned his head and looked behind them.

"AAAHH! Buzz, Buzz!" Rex screamed. "There's a police car at the light behind us! He's coming this way! He's coming after us!"

"You're kidding!" Hamm sputtered. "Boy, is he gonna throw the book at _you,_ Space Ranger."

"Great." Potato Head groaned. "We don't have time for this."

"NO! No! No..." Mitsy gasped, raising her clenched fists to her face. "Buzz! What are we gonna do?!" She looked up at the level-headed Space Ranger with wide, fear-filled eyes.

"Rex, which way is Al going?" Buzz asked calmly, trying to not show how scared he truly was.

Rex turned his head forward and squinted. He stood on his hind legs, and tried to see.

"I don't see him!" Rex panicked. "I can't see him! I can't! We've lost him!"

"We sure did, thanks to Scaredy Lizard Brain here." Potato Head muttered.

"The cop's coming closer, Buzz!" Slinky yelled.

"We're in for it, fellas." Potato Head stated casually.

"Buzz!" Mitsy wailed. Buzz had to make a decision. They were going to be pulled over any minute, and if not, the cop might shoot at the truck. But now they'd lost Al, and they had to get Woody out of that case before it reached the plane! They had no time to spare. Buzz furrowed his brows and pursed his lips in determination.

"Hang on tight, troops!" Buzz commanded. "Slink, push on the gas with everything you've got!" Slinky obeyed, and the truck sped up. Buzz turned sharply to the right and tore on down the street, then veered sharply to the left.

"I still hear the police car! It's still behind us somewhere!" Mitsy shrieked. Buzz drove on, then turned left into a long, dark alley. He drove almost to the end of it where it came out onto the freeway again.

"Potato, shut off the lights, quick!" Buzz ordered. Potato Head immediately pressed the knobs, and the inside and outside lights-the ones that worked, that is-went off. However, Buzz kept the motor running. They could hear the police car, and everyone looked behind them through the window. The cop passed them up at the long other end of the alley, and kept driving. In a couple minutes, the sirens died down. The toys all breathed in relief. "Good work, troops." Buzz smiled as he felt the adrenaline leave his body and a cold wave wash over him.

"Bounce my spring!" Slinky gasped. "That was close!"

"Too close for my comfort." Mitsy shook her head. "Where do we go from here, Buzz?"

"Yeah, we've gotta save Woody!" Slinky perked up.

"I'm not sure how exactly to get there, but we're going find that airport." Buzz answered, taking the steering wheel again.

"Buzz, there he goes!" Rex cried, looking out the windshield.

"Who? Al?"

"Yes! He went that way! Let's get him!" Rex announced happily.

"Potato? Slink?" Buzz nodded to them, they pushed on the gas and pulled the stick shift, and Buzz drove the truck back onto the freeway.

"There! There he is!" Rex called.

"I see him!" Slinky added, wagging his tail. All the toys were looking out the windshield now.

"Come on, Space Boy. Step on it." Hamm commented.

"Give us some real rubber, Buzz." Potato Head declared. Slinky's back end was on the floor, and he jumped it onto the gas pedal so they could go faster.

"We've got you in our sights now, Chicken Man." Buzz smiled as he kept driving. "You're not going to lose us again!"

"Stay with him, you got this." Mitsy cheered at Buzz. "Go, Super Agent! Go, go, go!"

When they reached it, they snuck into the airport by hiding in an animal carrier and climbed onto the conveyor belt. "Once we go through, we just need to find that case." Buzz stated. The flaps opened to a world of traveling luggage, hundreds and hundreds of cases and bags coasting on belts. After they crashed, the toys broke up into two groups running after the same case in opposite directions. Mitsy and Slinky followed Buzz, while Hamm and Potato Head led the other charge with Rex and the three green Pizza Planet aliens. As they were running, Mitsy's long, wavy hair became strung up on a case's zipper above their heads when they jumped over a large bag.

"I'm stuck!" She called, wiggling, impatiently trying to untangle her hair as they both looked back.

"Mitsy!" Slinky gasped and ran back toward her, as she was being pulled in the opposite direction by the platform above them.

"Don't worry, we'll get you down!" Buzz called.

"No, no." Mitsy protested. "Don't worry about me. Go after Woody! There's no time to lose! Get going, hurry!"

"We'll come back for ya!" Slinky called back, as he and Buzz kept running. Slinky's back end became caught on a case's handle and he was pulled away. But Buzz didn't stop until he reached the green case.

"Okay, Woody! Let's go!" But the Prospector threw Buzz a sucker punch, knocking him off the platform.

"Hey! Nobody does that to my friend!" Woody fumed and grabbed the hostile toy, but Stinky Pete kicked Woody off. Woody flew forward, smacking his face against the wall and fell over on his back. Stinky Pete dug his pickaxe into the cowboy's shoulder and ripped it open. Woody yelped in pain.

"Your choice, Woody," The Prospector threatened with Woody looking at him fearfully. "You can go to Japan together or in pieces, if he fixed you once, he can fix you again. Now get in the box!"

"Never!" Woody bellowed, sitting up.

"Fine!" Prospector raised his pick, intending to tear the cowboy to shreds. Woody raised his hands over his face to protect himself, but his antagonist was blinded by flashing lights. Buzz and the gang charged toward them to protect Woody, then they incarcerated the malicious miner.

Bullseye was released from the case, but Jessie couldn't get herself out in time and ended up on the cargo truck heading for the airplane! But Woody wouldn't give up. He took Buzz with him astride Bullseye and they ran after her. Woody snuck into the cargo hold via a golf club bag. He rushed to the case and opened it, finding Jessie curled up in a ball, her eyes sadly closed. "Excuse me, Ma'am, but I believe you're on the wrong flight," Woody smiled.

"Woody," Jessie gasped tenderly and walked into his arms for a fond embrace.

"Come on, Jess. It's time to take you home."

"But, what if Andy doesn't like me?" She asked worried.

"Nonsense." Woody grinned widely. "Andy will love _you!_ Besides, he's got a little sister." Jessie grabbed him excitedly.

"He does?! Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" And Jessie pulled him away.

Woody and Jessie became trapped in the cargo pit as the plane ran down the runway. They snuck out a small door and climbed down the gadgets when Woody slipped off and Jessie held onto him as tightly as she could. Buzz rode Bullseye beneath them and after lassoing a bolt, Woody and Jessie fell from the sky and landed safely on the stuffed horse as the plane took off. "Nice roping, cowboy," Buzz said.

"That was _definitely_ Woody's finest hour," Jessie cheered as Woody playfully swung her around on his back.

"Your hat, partner," Buzz smiled. They huddled together as a huge plane flew right over their heads.

"Let's go home," Woody grinned.

* * *

Back at the airport, the other toys were anxiously wondering what had happened to their friends. "Can anyone see them?" Rex asked loudly.

"Not a sign of them," Hamm shook his head.

"You don't think that...that they were on...you know...the plane?" Slinky said worriedly.

"I hope not!" Mitsy exclaimed. "Oh, Woody. Buzz, where are you guys?" She looked out into the night with her friends, scanning the pavement for the cowboy, the Space Ranger, the horse, and the cowgirl. The cargo tram drove up to the platform where the bags had been loaded before, but there was no human driving it.

"What's that?" Rex asked. "There's no person on it!"

"That's creepy," Hamm stated casually, not easing Rex's nervousness.

"Is that what I think it is?" Slinky asked, squinting. The outside lights of the building reached only so far, and the dog was sure that he saw a lime green glow moving about on the delivery truck.

"I don't see anything." Potato Head stated.

"Hey, Slink! Guys! Come on down!" Woody called up to them, waving his arm. The toys cheered.

"It _is_ them!" Mitsy cried. "Come on!" She sat on the smooth surface and happily slid down the platform. Slinky quickly followed her.

"Hey. Wait for me!" Rex yelled when Hamm and Potato Head followed the aliens who went down after the dog and the princess.

Buzz was standing with his hands on the steering wheel, and Woody stood behind him. Jessie was sitting down next to Bullseye who wagged his tail and panted happily in greeting his cowboy's pals. Mitsy reached them first and ran straight for the sheriff, with Slinky close behind as happy as could be. Mitsy ran to Woody with open arms and he swooped her up in a big hug, one she'd thought she'd never get again! "Woody! Oh, Woody!" She cried happily. "You're back. You're okay." She smiled at him with her arms clasped around his neck. "You _did_ come back to us!" She leaned her head on her arms and Woody squeezed her tightly and patted her head as if the princess doll was his own daughter.

"Woody!" Slinky barked cheerfully and jumped up to hug the cowboy too. Woody pulled his other arm away from the princess and placed it around the faithful dog. Buzz didn't feel invisible at all even though he was the hero in finding their good sheriff. He understood how close they'd all come to losing Woody, and Buzz was more than happy to grant his friends this reassuring, joyful doting on the cowboy after all they'd been through to find him. He stood by, watching proudly. The aliens and Hamm rushed over and held Woody slightly off his feet, even with the bundles in his arms.

Jessie didn't know who all of these fellows were, but they were her big brother's friends, and that was enough. _"It's perfectly understandable why everybody loves him so much."_ She whispered to Bullseye who nodded in agreement. Then she joined them! "Yeehaw!" She cried and jumped onto the happy group, her arms extended around them, closing in on her brother and Bullseye started vigorously licking Woody's face.

"Aha!" Woody laughed, stumbling backwards. "Ha, ha, ha! Whoa! Hey...okay...guys, I...I can't...ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Woody couldn't catch his breath. "Whoa!" He stumbled backwards with the marauding weight on top of him, and fell on his back. The other toys fell too and everyone laughed merrily. Buzz couldn't help himself as he heard the relieved, happy voices.

"Woody!" Rex exclaimed, as he came sliding down the platform and slid right into Potato Head who'd been standing at the end of it. The spud's pieces fell off and the group of toys laughed even harder.

"Hey, watch it!" Potato Head waved his arms in annoyance at Rex.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I was just excited." Rex said excitedly.

"Okay, okay," Woody chuckled as he gently pushed everyone off of him. He stood up and smiled warmly. "You guys are really the best! Buzz, I wouldn't be with you all right now, if it wasn't for _you!_ Thanks a lot, partner...for _everything."_

"No problem." Buzz smiled. "Nothing but the best for you, buddy." He shook Woody's shoulder, and they gave each other friendly nudges with their elbows.

"Oh, hey, everyone," Woody said, and put his arm around Jessie. "This is Jessie, the yodeling cowgirl. She's going to live with us at Andy's! And this is Bullseye, my horse." The toys all smiled at each other.

"Howdy there!" Jessie grinned widely. "It sure is good to meet y'all! I'm sure we'll be great friends in no time!"

"Well, troops, let's go home! Next stop: Andy's!" Buzz exclaimed and turned on the motor then took the steering wheel. The toys all cheered.

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece, Sheriff." Potato Head grinned.

"You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." The aliens said to him _again._

"Okay! Okay! I got the message!" Potato Head growled, raising his arms. "I'm not deaf, though for the first time in my put upon existence, I wish I was! Shut your trap, kiddos! Leave me be!"

"You have saved our lives..." The spud groaned, pulled off his ears in annoyance and shoved them into his back with his Angry Eyes and shut the lid.

"Bo Peep's going to be so happy, Woody!" Mitsy playfully shook Woody's shoulders as he sat down. He smiled warmly and chuckled.

"And Andy's gonna be thrilled when he sees _you_ , Miss!" Slinky said to Jessie.

"He will? Do you really think so?" She asked the formerly hostile but now ever so friendly springy dog.

"Sure. He's always crazy about any new toys." Hamm commented.

"Buzz, do you think we'll make it back before Andy gets home?" Rex asked nervously.

"Sure thing." Buzz nodded in determination and kept driving.

* * *

Andy was instantly excited about Jessie and Bullseye being added to his toy collection. And he stitched Woody's arm back up before leaving for Cowboy Camp. Jessie was thrilled to have a real home again and to everyone's surprise, Buzz was quite smitten with her, much to Jessie's delight!

Wheezy had been fixed and Mrs. Potato Head gushed over the three little green aliens her husband had rescued. Everybody was happy to be safe and back home. And Mitsy was right: Bo Peep was thrilled ecstatically when their friends returned and Woody, _her_ wonderful, handsome, faithful cowboy rushed to her and hugged her like he never had before! And Woody honestly couldn't ever remember seeing her more radiant.

Woody stood on the windowsill watching the Davis family down in the driveway. Right now, Andy and Molly were still children. One day they would become adults and outgrow their toys. But, it hadn't happened yet! They still had playtime to enjoy. "You still worried?" Woody turned his head to see Buzz, his best friend in the whole world-the one who would do anything, _anything_ for the cowboy, including telling him the hard truth no matter what, confronting him if necessary, traveling across the county without rest until he found him, and being there when Woody needed him- standing there curiously.

"About Andy? Nah. It'll be fun while it lasts." Woody smiled warmly.

"I'm proud of you, cowboy," Buzz smiled back.

"Besides, when it all ends, I'll have old Buzz Lightyear to keep me company. For infinity and beyond."

 **If it wasn't my best one, I'm sorry. But I hope someone enjoyed it. Please leave reviews.**


End file.
